


Rare pairings and fluff for Bumblebee

by 01bumblebeefan



Category: Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, More relationship tags to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01bumblebeefan/pseuds/01bumblebeefan
Summary: (smutty) one shots and fluffy shots for Bumblebee with bots you don't really see.If you have a request for a chapter type it down in the comments and I'll write it!





	1. TFA: Alpha Trion & Bumblebee: I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let you know here that I have a Headcannon that makes it so they have food on Cybertron like humans because, again, they would be peeing a lot if they didn't also eat soild food.

Alpha Trion sighs as he looks down at his paper work. Just the other day the Autobot Elite Guard had picked up a sparkling named Bumblebee who had been kidnapped by Decepticon's. Those monsters. The little one had shown signs of rape.

The door to the old Autobots office opened and closed making Alpha cock an optic ridge but shrugged and looked back at his paper work. Sighing Alpha looks up at the top of his desk when he heard something being put down to see a steaming cup of oil.

Taking the mug he sips the warm fuel and sighed in bliss. He had been feeling thirsty. A soft sound makes him look up to see a plate with a generous amount of mashed potatoes and a piece of meat with vegetables on the side. His tanks growled making him aware that he had skipped dinner earlier.

Taking the plate he scooped up a spoonful of potatoes and brought it to his mouth. Smiling he waits to see what will happen next. A small yellow and black servo appears along with a plate of cupcakes and donuts. Standing up Alpha walked around his desk and chuckled seeing the sparkling named Bumblebee was looking up with a cup of energon milk in his small servos.

Alpha carefully picked him up and carried him to his chair. "What are you doing in here little one? Aren't you supposed to be with Sentinel Minor?" He asks as he sits the little mech in his lap.

"I wanted to explore." Bumblebee says as he looks at the milk. "Want?"

Alpha chuckles and shakes his head. "No, no I have a cup of oil. You may drink it. Are you hungry little one?" He asks before Bumblebee's stomach growled making Alpha chuckle. "I'll take that as a yes."  
\--  
Alpha Trion smiles down at the sleeping sparkling in his arms. The little one had fallen asleep after a few bites of meat, potatoes, a donut and a cup of milk. Humming Alpha walks out of his office and towards the kitchen. Walking in he grabs a bottle and makes it into a sparkling bottle using some things he finds in the kitchen before walking out holding a sleeping, feeding sparkling.

"Scrap, scrap, scrap! Where did he go?! How long ago did he run away from me?!" A voice says from down the hall.

Looking forward Alpha sees Sentinel opening a garbage slot. "Kid are you down there?!" He yells.

Alpha chuckles and walks over. "Sentinel? Might I ask who you are looking for?" He asks smirking.

"Alpha Trion sir! I........I lost my charge." Sentinel says with a sigh.

Alpha moves his arm a bit to reveal Bumblebee's chubby face. "Is this your charge?" He asks smiling.

"Oh thank primus! Thank you Alpha Trion! Thank you!" Sentinel says taking the sparkling.

Alpha watches Sentinel take the little mech with a feeling of sadness in his spark.  
\--  
It has been a few months since Bumblebee was kidnapped from the psych ward he was put into after nearly killing himself and begging to be taken back to the Decepticon's. The day Bumblebee was taken to the psych ward he was told by the sparkling that it was not the Decepticon's who raped him but the disgusting monster known as Gravedigger.

"Alpha Trion Sir! We found him! We found Bumblebee!" A mech says as he rushes into Alpha's office.

Alpha stood so fast that he thought he would've gone through the ceiling if he was any taller. Running out with the mech in front of him he couldn't help but notice they were heading towards Preceptor's laboratory. Standing in front of a window stood a grim looking Red Alert and a Guilty looking Sentinel Minor.

Quickly getting in front of the window Alpha gasped at what he saw. The mech on the berth was indeed Bumblebee but he was different now. Bumblebee had black seeker wings on his back, medic guard's on his arms, a spiked ring around his neck, a grill above his windshield, his arms were red as were his knee pads and cod piece and a chevron graced the front of his helm.

Alpha placed a servo over his spark as he watched the sparkling his started to see as his own was tied down when he wasn't doing what he was told. "LET ME GO! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO BE AN EXPERIMENT ANY MORE PLEASE! ALPHA! RED! JAZZY! HELP ME! PLEASE! AHHHHHHHHH!" Bumblebee screamed when Preceptor shocked him with a tazer near by.

A sob left Alpha's mouth as he watched Preceptor draw energon and inject a tranquilizer into Bumblebee's neck. Alpha knew he can't do anything. Preceptor is a Council mech as well, so he knows what is illegal or not. There's nothing he can do.  
\--  
"Bumblebee? They told me you weren't eating. They thought I would be able to get you to at least eat some of your meal. But I see you didn't like what they gave you." Alpha says as he looks at the broken plate and scattered food.

"Go away." Bumblebee says as he curls into himself. "I don't deserve to eat. I'm just an experiment and a murderer. Why haven't you killed me yet? I killed a bunch of you."

Alpha felt a lump form in his throat but swallowed it down. "You were under the control of Vector Sigma. You didn't know what you were doing. Please Bumblebee eat something." He pleads.

"Why didn't you save me Alpha? Why didn't you save US? There were more bots than just me. A mech named Skyfire was there. He was an Autobot. A FLYING autobot. He's dead now. I have his wings on my back as we speak. I can't do this anymore Alpha. Just let me die. Please." Bumblebee says as he looks over from where he was curled up in a corner.

Alpha had dropped to his knees and begun to cry his optics out. "I'm sorry baby bee! I'm *sob* so sorry! I wanted you back so bad! I missed you so much a-a-and now you hate me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He cries out.

A small servo cups his face making Alpha to look up to see Bumblebee, the real Bumblebee looking at him with love and care. "I missed you too Alpha. And I don't hate you." He says softly.

Alpha chokes on a sob as he presses into the small servo. That night Wheeljack found Alpha Trion fast asleep holding onto a peaceful looking Bumblebee in his arms.


	2. Smut: TF G1: Firsts': Bumblebee x Ironhide, Smokescreen x Bumblebee, Cliffjumper x Bumblebee, Beachcomber x Bumblebee, Blaster x Bumblebee, Beachcomber x Cliffjumper, Blaster x Smokescreen

_"I-Ironhide! D-Deeper! Please! Ohhh! Ahhhh! Ha-Harder!" Bumblebee cries out as Ironhide grips his small hips and thrusts his whole spike deep into the little bot._

_"Yeah. Oh primus so tight! Ngh! Oh Primus Bumblebee you like that don't you? You love it when I treat your valve roughly-ohhhh-huh you little pleasure bot?" Ironhide asks as he pushes into the tiny bot._

_"Yes! Yes! Deeper! Please! I love you! I love you!" Bumblebee screams as Ironhide slams right into his ceiling node over and over again._

_Ironhide groaned as Bumblebee got tighter before he overloaded with a deep growl._  
-  
Ironhide blinked open his optics and sighed before looking down under his blanket and groaned seeing transfulid all over his bed. "Primus. I know I like mini's but Bumblebee? He's still a baby. I'm such a fragging pervert." He says as he stands up.

Yawning he heads out holding his soild linen and walks towards the laundry room where he see's a bunch of mechs jerking themselves while looking through a window. "What the pit are all of y'all doin'?" Ironhide asks as he walks over.

"Bumblebee's sitting on one of the washers to try to calm down his first heat. Look at 'em." Blaster says as he points at a blushing Bumblebee with his panels wide open and sitting on the vibrating washer with his small fist tugging at his silver spike.

"Frag he's so cute. He's already overloaded twice and he keeps going. What I wouldn't give to be fragging that tiny little valve." Smokescreen says as he starts to rub himself faster.

Ironhide swallowed the oral lubricant that threatened to make him drool as he watched Bumblebee toss his head back and overload all over his chest and stomach. Dropping his blankets he walks into the laundry room and right over to the panting and moaning Bumblebee.

"Hey kiddo. You doin' ok?" He asks as he turns off the washer making the little bot whimper.

"N-No! On! Please! Need it on!" Bumblebee whines as he rubs at his slick little valve.

Ironhide chuckles and gently removes Bumblebee's servo before gently pushing one of his much larger fingers into the tiny opening. A moan escaped Ironhide when he felt just how tight Bumblebee was while Bumblebee clung to Ironhides arm while pure bliss was written all over the little mechs face.

Reaching over Ironhide turns the washer on to the highest setting making it vibrate much faster which causes Bumblebee to scream in pleasure as the washer asulted his node. "That's a good little bee. Do you want more? Hm? You have so many naughty mechs revved up and wanting to frag that tight little valve of yours. Would you like that? Hm? Would you like a group of mechs around you with hard spikes waiting for your little valve and aft to squeeze them nice and hard?" Ironhide asks the drooling, dripping mech.

"AHHHH! M-M-MORE! PLEASE! PLEASE!" Bumblebee begs as Ironhide began to thrust his digit in and out of the small, wet valve.

Ironhide smirks until he feels something deep inside of Bumblebee. A seal. Bumblebee was a virgin! Ironhide almost overloaded right then and there but held back the urge to just frag the mech silly.

The laundry room door hissing open then closed made Ironhide turn a bit to see Blaster, Smokescreen, Beachcomber and Cliffjumper all standing there with their spikes in servo. "What do you four want?" Ironhide asks as he makes Bumblebee sit right where the washer was vibrating most causing the little mech to scream in pleasure.

"It's not fair you get to play with MY brother like that." Cliffjumper says as he moves his servo to his valve and started to finger himself.

"Frag off. He's mine." Ironhide says as he gently lays Bumblebee down and get on his knees before lapping at the virgin opening.

"Ahhh! I-Ironhide!" Bumblebee cried out as he held Ironhides head against his dripping valve.

Ironhide let his covers snap open and his large, weeping spike sprang free. Ironhide groaned as the sweet tasting lubricant hit his glossa. Ironhide pushed his glossa against the soft inner mesh that made the seal before revving his engine causing Bumblebee to scream and thrash in pleasure.

A soft thump made Ironhide glance to the side to see Cliffjumper crawling over before his mouth engulfed Bumblebee's spike. "Ah! C-Cliff!" Bumblebee cries out as he thrusts up into his brothers mouth.

Another thump comes from the other side before Beachcomber was in front of Ironhides face and licking Bumblebee's little nub making Bumblebee gasp and arch up. "Ahhhh! F-Feel funny a-agai-AHHHHHHHHHH!" Bumblebee screamed as his baby blue optics turn white as he overloaded into Cliffjumpers mouth and behind his seal.

Ironhide growled at not being able to taste Bumblebee's valve overload because of that blasted seal. Picking the little mech up he started to walk out but was stopped by Smokescreen and Blaster. "Where do you think your taking him?" Blaster asks with a growl.

"Ta my berth. This ain't excatly the best place to break his little seal." Ironhide said as he holds the unconscious mech closer to his frame.

"Then we're coming with you. As soon as those two stop riding the washer." Smokescreen says pointing behind Ironhide.

The large red mech turned to see Cliffjumper and Beachcomber whimpering while kissing each other as they both sat on top of the washer. "Grab 'em. I can't wait." Ironhide says before walking out as the other two grabbed the mini's.  
-  
Ironhide moaned as Cliffjumper rocked in and out of his valve as he ate Bumblebee out once more. Bumblebee gasped and held tight to Ironhide's head as he grinded down on the older mech's face. Beachcomber toke this chance to carefully sit on Bumblebee's face. Bumblebee smirked slightly as he revved his engine as he slipped his glossa into the slightly bigger mini.

Beachcomber gasped and started to grope his own headlights. "Y-You learn -Ohhhhh primus yes- fast Bumblebee." He gasps and groans.

Blaster straddled Bumblebee's hips before aiming Bumblebee's spike towards his aft port before sliding down the thick, long spike making him hiss in pleasure at the slight sting and burn. "Pit Bumblebee your so big for a mini!" Blaster groans before he starts to ride the smaller mech.

Bumblebee gasps and groans as he revves his engines making his spike, glossa and valve shake making every mech on/in him moan at the vibration. "Hey don't leave me out of this." Smokescreen says before he makes Bumblebee finger his valve. "Primus 'bee finger frag me please!"

Bumblebee groaned as he started to finger frag the dutsun, glossa frag Beachcomber and try to ride Ironhides glossa. Ironhide reached back and grabbed Cliffjumper by the scruff bar before placing him on the berth before carefully rubbing his spike on finally pushing the tip in with a low groan. "Ok bee I'm goin' ta break ya seal ok? It's gonna hurt but I'll make it feel real good. I promise." Ironhide says as he presses Blaster against his chest so he could see the younger mechs face.

Bumblebee nods now that his face no longer has a soaking wet valve on it. "Ugh! Harder Jumper! F-Faster! Agh! Y-Yeah just like that!" Beachcomber cried out as Cliffjumper started to pound deeply into him.

Smokescreen picked Blaster up and off of Bumblebee's spike before slaming him down on his own. "Primus! Yes! Ohhhhh! Yes pound my port hard!" Blaster yells as Smokescreen starts to pound into his aft port.

Bumblebee whimpers and wiggles a bit as Ironhide hooks his legs around his red waist. "Alright baby bee I'm gonna break it now. It's gonna hurt but I'll try to make it feel really good ok?" Ironhide says softly as he arches over the mini bot and kisses his pale cheek.

Bumblebee nods before Ironhide plunges deeply inside of Bumblebee while kissing the mini, muffling the scream from the little mech. Ironhide had to hold back the urge to start to pound the tight, slick, amazing little valve. "Pit....so tight. You ok bee?" Ironhide asks softly.

Bumblebee nods and sniffles as Ironhide gently wipes the tears in the corner of his optics making him press his face into the warm servo. "I-Ironhide.....it's ok if you want to move. I-I'm ready." Bumblebee whimpers as he gently pushes down to grind down on the thick spike in his valve.

Ironhide groaned as he begun to thrust into Bumblebee as gently as he can. "A-Ahhhh! H....ahhh! H-Harder! Please!" Bumblebee pants out as his valve spasmed around Ironhide.

The large mech groans as he begins to thrust harder and harder into the bug chasing his overload and enjoying the look of pure bliss and pleasure on Bumblebee's face. "A-AHHHHH! A-AGAIN! D-DO THAT A-A-AGAIN!" Bumblebee screamed as Ironhide slamed into his ceiling node over and over again.

Ironhide groaned and growled as he slamed into the mechli-no adult bot beneath him. "I-I love ya bee! I love ya so much!" Ironhide yells as he starts to pound harder knowing that his paint will end up all over that pretty little yellow aft.

But that just makes his engines revve hard knowing that he is marking his little bee. "Mine. Your all mine Bumblebee. I love ya baby bee." Ironhide cries out as his overload got closer and closer.

"I-I love you too Ironhide!" Bumblebee screamed before he felt white hot transfulid hit his insides making him cry out and overload.  
\--  
Humming Bumblebee snuggled into Ironhides chest as the older mech held him by the hip while Cliffjumper, Beachcomber, Blaster and Smokescreen were either on him or trying to get a good grip on him. At the beginning of the day he never thought that his first heat would end up getting him his dream mech nor did he think that he would be in the middle of a orgy for his first time.

Snuggling up to the mech that he loved, Bumblebee closed his optics and let recharge take him.


	3. I just want to make you all happy (Bumblebee & Everyone)

Smokescreen sighed as he poked at his dinner. Yesterday one of the con's tore off his door wings and told him something he already knew. _"Even if Cybertron can be reborn you and your brothers are the last praxians. You are the last of your kind, you freak."_

Rubbing his spark chamber Smokescreen called for his big and little brother through the brother bond. In under ten seconds flat Prowl and Bluestreak were sitting next to him while pulling him into a hug. A pair of much smaller arms wrapped around Smokescreen's waist causing him and his brothers to jump and turn. "Bumblebee?" Smokescreen asked softly knowing that he shouldn't be like this in front of one of the youngest mechs of there race.

Bumblebee didn't say a word but gave Smokescreen a list on a data pad. "Those are the names of other Praxians. Their all neutral so that's why you don't see them anywhere around here. You aren't alone Smokey, Blue, Pow pow. There are a lot of your kind left out there so don't cry ok?" Bumblebee says as he gently wipes Smokescreen's, Bluestreak's and Prowl's faces.

The mini bot quickly runs off before the dutsun brothers could say anything. The brothers look at the pad and were very surprised to see many names they already know along with many numbers that will connect to a console so they may speak to them. They have never loved Bumblebee more than they do right now.  
\--  
Bumblebee looked at the door leading to the other mini bots' shared berth room and tilted his head. He hadn't seen them in two days and grew very worried. Opening the door Bumblebee had to dodge a flying pillow that was aimed at his head. "Get out!" Windcharger yelled.

Bumblebee frowned but walked in anyway. "No." He says simply.

"Get out of here Bumblebee. Go back to your own room." Cliffjumper said as he jumped off of his bed.

The other mini bots jumped off of their bed's as well except for Beachcomber, Brawn and Huffer who were laying on their sides with their backs to the group. "Get outta here ya kaboom! little pit spawn! Zing!" WarPath says holding his gun.

Bumblebee didn't know what was going on but he dropped the gifts he brought to try and make them all feel better when suddenly Powerglide punched him in the gut. "Get outta here ya bastard!" Powerglide yelled.

He really wished Brawn and Huffer would wake up. He really needed his protecters right now. "B-But I just-" "Save it. Just get out Bumblebee. We don't like you anymore." Brawn says as he sit's on the edge of his berth.

"Yeah! How come Optimus treats you differently? How come he's more worried about you, giving you a room all by yourself and always hugging you?" Huffer asked as he too sat on the edge of his berth.

Bumblebee's spark broke when he saw his protecters looks. They hated him. With his head down Bumblebee walked back to the door before stopping. "I'm sorry. Optimus only treats me different because I have depression. Ratchet diagnosed me when I was 5 after Cliffjumper said he hated me and wanted nothing to do with me. He thought it would only be for a short while but he was wrong. All the times Optimus hugged me was to try and get me to stop crying and bleeding. I cut myself. I try to kill myself because I can't take it anymore. I take the daily beatings that the twins would've given you everyday and they don't stop until I'm bleeding out on my berthroom floor. The only reason why I have my own room is because I'm sleeping in the old nursery. I asked Optimus to let me switch rooms because Cliff hates me and you guys needed more room. After I moved out you guys were happier. I thought you guys actually liked me but I guess not. So much for looking *sob, sniffle* for looking up to all of you. I'm sorry I was even born." Bumblebee says before running out with tears streaming down his face and leaving all of the other mini bots feeling so guilty and sparkbroken that tears begun to run down their own faces.

Beachcomber sprung up in his berth and raced to the berthroom door before turning towards his fellow mini bots and just shaking his head. "How could you? If he kill's himself it'll be all of your faults! Baby bee just wanted ta make us feel better after we were beaten by those damned seekers! I overheard him last night when he was gettin' those gifts. I hope all of y'all are happy. Baby bee wait up! Come back!" Beachcomber yells as he runs after Bumblebee.

Windcharger picked up the bag and pulled out all of the gifts and found his. Opening it he found windchimes made out of different kinds of Crystals that made the most beautiful sound he has ever heard.

Gears shakily picked up his and opened it. Inside was a fake cybertronian plant. Gears' favorite plant. It was a flower that only grew in the Crystal gardens and it looked handmade. Tears streamed down the red bots face as he held the flower as gently as possible. 

Brawn found his and opened it with shaking hands to find a home made blaster pistol finished with chrome and platinum. Brawn fell to his knees as a sudden pain in his spark hit him. He hated himself so much right now.

Huffer picked up a medium sized box and opened it to reveal a model of Cybertron. It must've taken Bumblebee a long time to make this! Huffer fell to his own knees as sobs escaped his mouth. How could he be so mean to Bumblebee?! He was like Huffer's own child! Huffer loved- loves him so much and swore he would never let anything hurt him and now HE had just hurt his baby bee.

Powerglide opened his to see a necklace with a circular pendent on it. Opening the pendent he saw it was a picture of himself with the other mini's. Tears streamed faster down his face as he looked at the servo that had punched Bumblebee and fell down to his knees.

Seaspray opened his to see a animated fish light. Plugging it in he watched it move in guilt. Why didn't he stop the others?

WarPath shakily opened his to reveal gun polish and a bunch of human war movies. Sniffling he held the items close to his spark. 

Cliffjumper opened his as tears clouded his vision. Bumblebee cut because of him? Inside the box was a music box with pictures of Cliffjumper and his friends on the sides of the cube. Turning the key Cliffjumper felt his optics go wide when he heard his favorite lullaby as a sparkling playing. How had his brother remembered? He barely remembered!

Tears fell off of every mini bots' face as they held their gifts until a orange bot wearing glasses appeared in their doorway. "Excuse me? Is everything alright in here? I heard crying." The mech says softly as he walks in.

Once he saw the mini's all crying in one big heap to each other both the bot's carrier protocols and therapist protocols activated making him rush over to the group. "Now, now. I've got you. Would you like to tell me whats wrong? My name is Rung."  
\--  
Bumblebee sniffled as he sat in the closet wiping his little face. "Bumblebee? Are you ok? Why did you run into my closet? Is someone being mean to you again?" Mirage asks as he stood in front of his closet.

"Mirage? Why are you talking to your closet?" Hound asks as he walks into the shared room. 

"Bumblebee's in there and I'm going to go kill those twins for making him cry." Mirage says before a flash of yellow suddenly hugs his leg.

"No!" Bumblebee yells sniffling.

Mirage and Hound look at each other before picking the little bot up. "Oh Bumblebee what's wrong?" Mirage coo's as he sits on his berth.

Bumblebee had to come up with a lie. He didn't want anyone else to be sad. "Hungry!" Bumblebee cried out as he holds his stomach.

"Awww did you forget to eat this morning?" Hound asks softly.

Mirage hums as his chest splits open and his energon pouches fill with sparkling energon. Bumblebee gently touches the pouches as his tummy growled. Huh. Guess he was hungry. Bumblebee latched onto a feeding nub before swallowing down the sweet energon. "Awww look at 'em go." Hound says as he gently strokes Bumblebee's face with a thumb.

Mirage hums and gently cups Bumblebee's head. Ever since Bumblebee was little many bots feed both him and Cliffjumper from their personal lines since they were so tiny and being sparklings and all. But now that they are older yet still sparklings in the optics of everybot Bumblebee still feeds from other mechs sometimes for food or comfort.

Bumblebee grew sicker and sicker as he grew older and it was found when he suckled from another mech he got healthier. Mostly Bumblebee suckled from Huffer since the purple mini loved Bumblebee since he laid optics on the little mech.

Mirage hummed softly as he held Bumblebee close as his pouch begun to empty as Bumblebee suckled quickly. "Baby bee is everything alright? Even when you were hungry you never suckled this fast. Only when you wanted comfort. What happened? Who hurt you?" Hound asked softly.

Bumblebee let go with a wet pop before climbing off of Mirage. "Nobody. I.....I have to go. I'm meeting someone." He says before walking out.

"Should we follow him?" Hound asks the spy.

Mirage shakes his head. "Not us. Get Red and Inferno. They'll know what to do. Also....see what Rewind is doing."  
\--  
Humming Bumblebee walks over to his usual meeting place and sits down holding a big cube of energon in his servo's. "Bumblebee! Hey! There ya are!"

Looking up Bumblebee smiles seeing Rumble. "Hey Rumble! Where's-" "Dogpile!"

Bumblebee quickly turned and kicked the red and black mech outta the air. Rumble doubled over laughing as Ravage FELL over laughing. "Good one this time little bug!" Frenzy says as he sits up.

"Sorry Frenzy! I'm so sorry!" Bumblebee says softly as he hugs the red and black bot.

"You two alright?"

Bumblebee looks up and smiles seeing Soundwave. "Hi Soundy. I'm ok but I think I dented Frenzy's side." He says softly.

"Hey I'm ok! Come on let's go play while carrier is making the cube!" Frenzy says as he runs behind a rock and pulls out a bunch of toys.

Bumblebee gave the cube to Soundwave before running off to play with the twins.  
\--  
Laying down in the sand Bumblebee yawned and curled up to Frenzy. "Sleepy Bumblebee? You hungry? Boss made us water bottles of energon." Rumble says softly as he looked at the little bot. 

Bumblebee shook his head. "I love you guys. You've been like big brothers to me. Thank you." Bumblebee says softly before a loud whistle catches his attention.

Quickly getting up he leaves the confused twins in the sand surrounded by toys. Bumblebee takes the cube from Soundwave, who hooks up the platform on for the cube on his bumper. "Thanks wavy! Here's today's CD!" Bumblebee says as he opens his passenger side door.

Soundwave smiles as his visor and mask snap back into place. "Thank you Bumblebee." He says smiling.

Bumblebee honks as he drives away.  
\---  
"Omega? O-MEG-A! YA HOME?" Bumblebee calls out as he pulls in the energon cube.

"Ah. Good afternoon Bumblebee. What movie have you brought today?" Omega Supreme asks as he sits up from his homemade berth.

"I brought the Wizard Of Oz! I've never seen it but it's supposed to be good." Bumblebee says as he climbs onto Omega's servo.

"I really must thank you for bringing me all this energon. But may I ask where you get the cubes from?" Omega asks as Bumblebee pushes the on button to his holo screen projecter.

"That's my secret!" Bumblebee says smiling. "Just enjoy the movie ok big guy?"

Omega smiles and nods before looking at the screen.  
\---  
Prowl groans as he rubs at his forehead. He had just been victim to another prank by the twins not to long ago and was currently scrubbing at his plating to get the glitter and pink paint off of him. Small servo's on his forearm made him look over his shoulder to see little Bumblebee holding a foamy sponge with a smile.

Prowl smiles and let's Bumblebee help him. "I fought the law." "And the law won." The duo sing as they worked making the time pass much quicker.

The two didn't even notice the trio near by.  
\---  
Humming Bumblebee listed off everything he had done that day. He had helped Skyfire, Wheeljack, Perceptor, Optimus, Ratchet, Trailbreaker and The dutsun's, given his gifts, played with the dino bots, played with the twins, gave Soundwave a new CD, paid Omega Supreme a visit and helped Prowl. Now time to finish the day.

Bumblebee walked up to the top of the dormant volcanoe that the ark was stuck in and looked over the edge. This was it. This is his end. No body liked him. Not even his own kind. Moving closer to the edge Bumblebee feels a servo grab him by the scruff bar and pull him towards a warm chest. Looking up Bumblebee saw Red Alert's psychiatrist, Rung, looking back at him. 

"I've got you little one." Rung said softly as he moves to sit down against the volcanos back.

"Rung? Let me go! Let me go!" Bumblebee yells out as he struggles until Rung hugs him.

Not being used to this Bumblebee just stared into space for a moment. "You are not alone little one. You can speak to so many of us. We will listen. We will help." Rung spoke softly.

"I don't know what to do. I'm useless Rung. I can't do anything right. So garbage like me should just die." Bumblebee says as he looks up to the sky and watched a bird fly above them. 

"No, no little one. Don't think like that. You are not garbage. You are a little child who needs to vent. If you wish I can stay with the Autobots here so I may be with you and Red Alert. Alright?" Rung asks softly.

"Ye-" Just then the ground started to shake.

"Earthquake!" Rewind yelled as he, Red Alert and Inferno ran out from where they were hiding.

Bumblebee gasped as he and Rung were moved closer to the edge. Leaning close to Rung's audio he smiled softly. "Thank you Rung. Please tell my family I love them." He says before he pushes Rung away from him causing him to land near the trio.

Bumblebee fell down the cliff and closed his optics as he fell. "BUMBLEBEE!" Red Alert called out as he watched the little bot that he cared about just as much as he cared about Inferno fall just as a boulder blocked his view from his baby.

As Bumblebee fell he watched his life go passed his optics. Suddenly two strong arms where him close to a strong chest. Looking up he saw Starscream, Megatron, Thundercracker, Skywarp and Soundwave. "We've got you little one. We've got you." Starscream says as he holds Bumblebee close.  
\----  
"We wish to end this war Optimus. But we have some demands. We do not want to be classed as second classed citizens again. We want to be treated just like anyone else. Also wish for you to allow me to be your brother and their uncle." Megatron say looking towards where Bumblebee was being held by Jazz and Cliffjumper.

Optimus nods. "Of course brother. Do you have anymore demands?" He asks softly.

Megatron nods. "Yes. You tell your children who you really are to them." He says as he looks at his brother with a smile.

Optimus opened his mask and smiled as he looked at his children. "You got it brother."


End file.
